


Left Unspoken

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Angst and Romance, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda, Tsumiki, and things unsaid. Written for evil-muffins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Unspoken

_You are dying of frontotemporal dementia and malignant lymphoma._

But I can’t say that to you.   

 

I shouldn’t be so irresponsible. I know, that as your nurse and girlfriend, I should tell you that you’re dying…. but I can’t. 

 

For if I did, it’d require admitting to myself that the only people who’s ever loved me is going to leave. I’d be alone again, surrounded by people who despise me and abuse me…. 

 

A selfless person would’ve told you the truth. But I’m not selfless. 

 

Instead, I’m a dirty girl who hides the truth behind my smile and tells you that you’re getting better, as you plan a future we’ll never have together. 

 

* * *

 

_My life is part of a luck cycle that counterbalances every good thing with something horrible._

I should’ve told you that, but I didn’t. 

 

If I told you that you were the best thing that’d happened to my life, and that every good event in my life is followed up by tragedy, you’d leave me. 

 

You should leave me, for you deserve someone better. I don’t want to kill you. 

 

“Mikan, will you marry me?” I ask, passing you a ring. You smile and cry and kiss me in euphoric surprise, rambling on about how you never expected someone to ever love you. 

 

I want you to stay happy for the rest of your life, Mikan. 

 

I shouldn’t be so selfish, but I want to spend the rest of it together. 


End file.
